<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They're Kinda Cool, Dude by aitomation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395829">They're Kinda Cool, Dude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation'>aitomation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? kinda, Autistic Hermann Gottlieb, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, During Canon, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hermann Gottlieb Has MS, Kissing, Lab Sex, Lube, M/M, Mutation, Overstimulation, Partial Kaiju Mutation, Partially Clothed Sex, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Science in the Bedroom, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, Vaginal Fingering, fwb to lovers, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt Geiszler is the world's leading Kaiju Biologist-the world's only Kaiju Biologist. But he doesn't know everything about the Kaiju, or their effects on the human body. He and Hermann are constantly exposed to all kinds of Kaiju parts, and it has some unexpected-but not unappreciated-consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They're Kinda Cool, Dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in honor of newt's 30th birthday i present to yall: 9.5k of Fuckin and science and idiots not realizing theyre in love sdfkjsh </p><p>also huge thanks to lovely emily @CYANHORN on twitter for designing n drawing newts kaiju bits, which 100% inspired this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Newt and Hermann sort of fell into their relationship, sometime after they lost their last remaining lab assistants to budget cuts. It wasn’t even technically a relationship-it was sex; occasional cuddling and distracted kissing. Newt called them “lab-partners-with-benefits”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, Newt and Hermann were closer because of it (emotionally; they were both already well aware of their proximity). They found themselves talking to each other in the lab more, having amiable conversations as often as arguments. They came to each other when they were stuck in their respective work. Sometimes, after an attack, they would nap together on Hermann’s ergonomic mattress. It didn’t mean anything (except that it meant quite a lot).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though sometimes Hermann thought he could regret their “relationship”. Newt was a very open person before they started sleeping together-now he was entirely transparent, at least with Hermann. It often left Hermann-buttoned up, repressed, guarded Hermann-lost and fumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, my dick is blue,” Newt shouted from the bathroom in the lab. Hermann choked on his tea, just barely managing not to dump it all over his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg pardon?” he asked with a cough. He could hear Newt quickly washing his hands, and then the bathroom door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dick. Is blue,” Newt repeated emphatically, gripping the doorframe loosely. “Like Kaiju blue. Also kinda glowy looking.” He glanced down at himself, his glasses slipping down slightly; quickly looked up at Hermann again. Hermann swallowed. “It wasn’t blue last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d imagine,” Hermann croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck is my dick blue Hermann?” Newt asked entreatingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the biologist,” Hermann said, looking away, toward his chalkboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glowy blue dicks aren’t in any of the biology textbooks I’ve ever read Hermann,” Newt said flatly. “Generally, humans don’t have glowy blue anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do so like to be unique.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermann,” Newt whined pleadingly, “Come on dude, have some sympathy. I could be dying.” Hermann snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” Newt sighed loudly, and shuffled to his desk with an exaggerated pout. Hermann turned back to his computer and started working again, pretending he wasn’t distracted by Newt banging around and trying to get his attention; or by the thought of Newt’s apparently now-blue lower anatomy. When the noise tapered off, Hermann thought it marked the end of the conversation.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is because I got all that Kaiju gunk on me last week?” Newt asked suddenly into the relative silence they’d fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that possible?” Hermann asked before he could stop himself. Newt had gotten all sorts of Kaiju parts on his person in the past, and as far as they could tell it had never caused any problem more significant than temporary skin irritation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea!” Newt cried. He slapped his hands on his dissection table, making the instruments on it rattle. Hermann blew out a breath, leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose there’s anyone you could ask either,” he said, knowing the answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, inventing a field of study generally means there’s no one that knows more than you,” Newt grumbled. Hermann rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Newton,” he mocked, “Cursed with obstinance.” Newt huffed, stomping over to Hermann’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” he declared, hands on his hips. Hermann looked at him flatly. They stared at each other in tense silence for a moment before Hermann’s eyes flicked down to Newt’s belt. Newt grinned, shark-like, and Hermann turned red. Newt slung one leg over Hermann’s lap and straddled him in his chair, making sure to keep his weight off Hermann’s bad leg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable,” Hermann grumbled, even as his hands came up to grab Newt’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who’s suffering here dude,” Newt said, dramatically clutching a hand to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call genital discoloration ‘suffering,’” Hermann scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if my dick falls off or something?” Newt asked, winding his arms around Hermann’s neck. “What would you do without the world’s best fuck buddy?” Hermann snorted, squeezing at Newt’s soft sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think quite highly of yourself, Doctor Geiszler,” he teased, one hand creeping toward Newt’s belt buckle, “Too intelligent, irresistible, and talented for your own good.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your words not mine,” Newt laughed. His voice had a bit of an edge to it as Hermann’s long, elegant fingers quickly worked his belt open. Hermann brushed his fingers over Newt’s zipper, pressing just hard enough for Newt to feel it. “Tease,” Newt breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to be your second opinion, if you’ll allow me,” Hermann said, smiling innocently. He popped open the button of Newt’s jeans. “I’m no biologist, but I like to think I know you rather well.” He slowly lowered Newt’s zipper as he spoke; his voice dropped with each word, rumbling through his chest. Newt’s breaths came a little quicker. He groaned when Hermann abruptly pulled his hands away, smile turning wicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t given me permission,” Hermann said simply, folding his hands behind Newt’s back; looking far too smug for Newt’s liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doktor Gottlieb</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Newt started, adopting a silly accent, a horrible fusion of German and British, “I do desire your scientific opinion.” Hermann let his hands slide up Newt’s back, pressing their chests together, his lips brushing Newt’s jaw. Newt’s stubborn little scowl wavered as Hermann nipped at his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermann murmured, leaning back again. He slipped one finger just under the waistband of Newt’s boxers and pulled, peeking down at his enlarged clit with feigned indifference. It was indeed the color of Kaiju blue, seeming to glow in the shade created by their bodies. It was also swollen with arousal, and Hermann hummed with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should,” Newt swallowed, squirming slightly, “perform some tests. Expose it to various stimuli.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you now?” Hermann asked, voice dangerously low. “I’m inclined to agree, Doctor Geiszler.” Hermann pushed gently at Newt’s hips. Newt scrambled off his lap and fumbled with his pants, shoving them down to his boots. He waddled the short distance to Herman’s desk and hopped up to sit on its edge. Hermann watched him wriggle out of his boxers with no small amount of affection. When Newt stilled, looking at him expectantly, Hermann rolled his chair closer and let his eyes settle on Newt’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt’s entire genital area was colored much the same as his clit, stopping just under his entrance, spread across his vulva (as far as Hermann could see-Newt was never inclined to shave). His labia were enlarged, and their edges appeared almost feathered. Hermann squinted curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just noticed this Newton?” he asked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t exactly had time to sit down and examine my junk recently,” Newt said, gesturing. He chuckled quietly, looking down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems a difficult thing to miss,” Hermann murmured as he rifled through his desk for their lube. Newt opened his mouth to say something just as Hermann brushed a slick finger over his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” he gasped instead, jerking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely touched you darling,” Hermann said in surprise, leaning back slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Increased sensitivity, way increased. Holy shit.” Newt covered his face with his hands, laying back on the desk and groaning quietly. Hermann could see his smile peeking out from under them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be gentle,” Hermann teased. “Slow. I know how much you like that,” he added sarcastically. Newt was generally very impatient in the bedroom; overeager, rushing toward orgasm-a glutton for pleasure. Hermann quite enjoyed it generally, but there was a special thrill in making Newton wait. Newt groaned again, hips twitching minutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann leaned forward again, touching his lube slick finger to Newt’s clit. He didn’t move away when Newt jerked again, instead gently circling his finger around the swollen organ. Newt was already whining and moaning, hips twitching forward and back, unsure if he wanted to push up into the sensation or pull away from it. Hermann cooed at him quietly, moving his finger down to tease Newt’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Hermann,” Newt whimpered. He pushed his glasses back down onto his face and pushed himself up to lean on his forearms so he could watch as Hermann gently eased his finger into his hole. He breathed in sharply, sucking the air through his teeth, eyes immediately falling closed again. “Ah.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Articulate as ever,” Hermann chuckled, slowly pumping his finger in and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh,” Newt whined, ducking his head. Hermann couldn’t help leaning forward and brushing a kiss on his double chin. “Hermann,” Newt moaned. Hermann smiled against Newt’s neck. He loved hearing Newt moan his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Newt?” he cooed. “Do you need something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Newt hissed through his teeth, drawing out the sound. Hermann used his thumb to circle Newt’s clit while he fingered him, something he’d done many times before-he knew Newt loved it. This time however, Newt shouted and jerked, shuddering his way through a sudden orgasm; rocking between Hermann’s fingers, twitching and whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite increased sensitivity,” Hermann said with a little smirk. Newt groaned deep in his chest, flopping back on Hermann’s desk again and jostling everything on it that hadn’t already been shoved out of his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was embarrassingly fast,” he said to the ceiling. “Now we’re even.” Hermann flushed-Newt always found ways to bring up his lack of stamina their first time together. He tsked, rolling his chair around his desk so he could look down at Newt’s face; he traced Newt’s lips with his wet finger, which Newt easily took into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know I’m going to enjoy teasing you much more now,” Hermann said simply, pressing his finger further into Newt’s mouth. Newt sucked on it, hollowing his cheeks as he looked up at Hermann with big eyes. He loosely grabbed Hermann’s wrist and pulled, letting Hermann’s spit-slick finger trail over his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say again. You’re the worst.” Hermann chuckled, rolling back to his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get back to work, Doctor Geiszler,” he said, grinning smugly. Newt huffed. Hermann loved this too-watching Newt, flushed and disheveled, wriggling back into his boxers and too-tight jeans, walking dazedly back to his desk to pretend to be focusing on his work as his mind started up again. Hermann wouldn’t admit that his eyes tracked Newt for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann was rarely the one to initiate their sexual encounters, but the following week, as he was leaving the lab for the night, he invited Newt to his quarters with a little flutter of his eyelashes. Newt grinned, and rushed his cleanup in his excitement. He arrived at Hermann’s door only a few minutes after Hermann did, bouncing on his toes as he waited for his lab-partner-with-benefits to let him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door swung open and Hermann stepped aside to let him in, Newt was already slipping off his tie. Hermann was mostly undressed, wearing just his thin undershirt and dark, ill-fitting briefs-and, of course, his thick, warm socks. Newt grinned as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, only fumbling a little bit. Before he could work his pants off, Hermann was winding his arms around Newt’s waist, pressing their chests together and kissing him breathless. Newt hummed quietly, tracing a finger up Hermann’s bicep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann suddenly pushed Newt down onto his bed, crawling up next to him. Newt smiled up at him as Hermann’s eyes raked over his body, his long fingers tracing the patterns of Newt’s tattoos as they often did. Hermann leaned down to trace the pattern across Newt’s sternum with his tongue, making Newt inhale sharply. Hermann nipped at Newt’s skin, slowly sucking hickies from Newt’s collarbone to his neck. Newt wrapped his arms around Hermann, tugging him closer and sighing with soporific pleasure. His hands wandered up Hermann’s back, stopping when he felt something strange-something that hadn’t been there before-on Hermann’s shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Hermann hummed, still nipping at Newt’s neck. He could feel Newt’s hands on his back, feeling around curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got like… ridges.” The skin on Hermann’s shoulder blades was raised, almost like the way his spine stuck out of his skin when he bent over, but larger and more uneven.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Hermann finally pulled back, his face scrunched up as he looked down at Newt. Newt let his hands slip down to Hermann’s sides.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s like these big bumpy things going down your shoulder blades. Have you not noticed them?” Hermann pursed his lips, looking to the side in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been having trouble falling asleep. Trying to get comfortable,” he said after a moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could feel me touching them?” Newt asked, slipping his hands under Hermann’s undershirt and pushing it up, over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hermann said with a little roll of his eyes when his head appeared again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like normal?” Newt pressed, eyes filling with that manic biologist’s glee of his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I can tell, Newton,” Hermann said, exasperated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on your belly,” Newt said excitedly, patting at Hermann’s back. Hermann huffed, but he scooted across the bed and flopped down on his front. He felt Newt straddle his waist-settling his weight on Hermann’s butt-then he felt Newt’s hands skating up his back. “This is so weird,” Newt laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So glad I can amuse you,” Hermann griped, settling his chin on his folded arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be like that baby,” Newt cooed. He leaned forward and gently kissed the top of one of the larger ridges. Hermann jolted, just barely swallowing a rather embarrassing noise. “That feel good?” Newt asked, teasing; lowering his voice and making it husky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton,” Hermann said, tone warning. Newt chuckled, letting his breath ghost across Hermann’s neck. He watched goosebumps form on the skin and bit his lip. He gently blew down Hermann’s back, over the ridges. They didn’t get goosebumps, even though they looked like they were covered with skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” he said quietly, making a mental note.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing back there?” Hermann asked, voice a little breathy (Newt knew he loved to be teased, slow and deliberate). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Studying you,” Newt replied cheekily. He kissed one of the ridges on Hermann’s other shoulder blade, letting his lips linger. On a whim he flicked his tongue over its peak. A whimper snuck out of Hermann’s throat. “Can you tell me how that feels?” Hermann ducked his head, pressed his forehead against his arms briefly before looking up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like little electric shocks. Brief, but still… there.” Newt hummed. He ran his fingers delicately up the ridges on one side, letting them skate across the skin over and around them. On the other, he pressed little kisses all over the ridges-on the peaks and down the sides, and to the skin at their bases, which seemed thin. Hermann was wriggling underneath him, almost like the sensation was ticklish, but his heavy breathing and occasional whines told Newt it was definitely not. “Newton,” Hermann pleaded after awhile of letting Newt tease and explore. Newt moved off Hermann’s butt and let him roll onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how uncomfortable that is,” Newt laughed quietly. Hermann’s upper back was raising him off the bed, pressing his ribcage up and tilting his head back. Newt could practically feel the neck pain. He moved Hermann’s mountain of pillows and helped him settle into it with careful touches. “There we go,” he murmured. “You’re being very good for me, Hermann.” Hermann’s cheeks went pink; he fidgeted with his fingers in his lap. Newt grinned. He fumbled his jeans off and threw them on the floor before settling between Hermann’s legs and leaning into him, catching his wide lips in a slow, lingering kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt let his hands wander over Hermann’s lower abdomen-which jumped under his touch-and up to cup Hermann’s ribcage as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Hermann’s hands came up to hold Newt’s face, tugging him somehow closer and moaning into his mouth. Newt found his hands on Hermann’s back again, stroking the ridges with purpose. Hermann whimpered, rocking his hips into Newt’s, making Newt gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Newt’s hands fell to Hermann’s hip, gripping it tight and moving him slightly. They both groaned as the change in angle pressed their clits together through the thin fabric of their underthings. Newt could feel the wet patch where Hermann had soaked through his briefs; he pulled away from Hermann’s mouth and moaned, dropping his head so he could watch their bodies move together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I could cum like this,” he groaned. “You feel so good, Hermann.” Hermann’s hum of agreement turned into a moan as Newt ground down against him, pressing him into the mattress. Newt pressed messy, open-mouthed kisses up Hermann’s neck as they rocked against each other, reveling in the vibration of Hermann’s throat as he moaned and whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton,” Hermann gasped urgently, his hands scrambling up Newt’s back, squeezing at him tightly. Newt could feel his nails digging in, leaving little crescent shaped marks in the skin. He kept rubbing at the ridges insistently; moved his kisses from Hermann’s neck to his jaw, and just under his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum for me baby?” Newt asked breathlessly. The material of his boxers was rubbing his clit, the increased sensitivity of it making it feel ten times better than it ever had before. He was holding Hermann tight, reveling in the heat of their bodies pressed together, in the sounds Hermann was making against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermann tensed and twitched through his silent orgasm, Newt quickly followed; the erratic jerk of Hermann’s hips against his sent him over the edge, his clit twitching as he came down. They breathed heavily against each other, neither of them moving away. Newt leaned his forehead against Hermann’s, his eyes falling closed. He silently lamented the fact that he’d eventually have to get up and trudge back to his own quarters to sleep alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ridges are peeling,” Hermann said with a look of distaste as soon as he entered the lab the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Newt said automatically. He waited a beat before he asked, “Can I look at them?” Hermann exhaled heavily through his nose, making that flat, annoyed face he made all the time. Newt grinned-he knew Hermann was expecting him to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must,” Hermann allowed easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I totally must,” Newt laughed. He dragged his keyboard bench to the yellow line and settled Hermann on it. Their hands bumped and they narrowly avoiding banging their heads together when they both reached to pull off Hermann’s sweater vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that Newton,” Hermann grumbled. Newt took a step back, raising his hands placatingly. He circled Hermann as he watched him methodically strip off and fold his upper layers. When Hermann tugged off his undershirt and added it to his little stack, Newt crouched behind him to examine the ridges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” he repeated. “They’re definitely peeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hermann said testily, “I said that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks kinda like a sunburn, except…” Newt trailed off, reaching forward to touch the new skin peeking out at him. It was dark, a deep, nearly-black blue; rough, almost like lizard or dragon skin, but lacking their particular shine-almost exactly like the Kaiju. Hermann shifted nervously.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They feel any different?” Newt asked, like he hadn’t heard Hermann speak. Hermann huffed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less… pleasurable,” he said, his ears going pink. “I can still feel you touching them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t get you wet?” Hermann’s ears turned red; Newt bit his tongue with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must word it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I totally must.” Newt laughed at the face Hermann pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made an actual audio log of his findings on Hermann’s ridges-the skin was visually indistinguishable from the Kaiju hides he’d inspected; and when he looked at the samples side by side under a microscope they were identical. He could see Hermann blushing across the room the whole time, and it colored his log with audible glee. Hermann probably wouldn’t be asking him back to his room that night (probably not the night after either), but Newt thought it was worth it to get to see that flustered look on Hermann’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt’s brow wrinkled when he heard a knock at his door. He spun around in his chair, squinting suspiciously. No one ever knocked on his door except Hermann, and Hermann almost always told him he’d be coming over beforehand. When the knocking started up again Newt pushed himself out of his chair and easily crossed the room to look through the peephole. He immediately opened his door when he saw Hermann on the other side, wrapped in his dumb parka and looking irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Newt said intelligently. “I didn’t think you were coming over tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave, if you prefer,” Hermann said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Newt said quickly, “No, come in.” He gestured to his room, stepping aside so Hermann could come in. As Hermann walked past him Newt wrinkled his nose. “Were you smoking?” It was an unnecessary question-the smell of stale cigarettes clung to Hermann’s coat, which he tossed on Newt’s desk chair; and the fact that he was wearing his coat told Newt what he needed to know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Hermann said irritably. He stopped in the middle of the room, looking over at Newt. There was a beat of silence where they held eye contact, unblinking and unmoving. Then, Newt shifted, shrugging casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happened? You always smoke when you’ve got something on your mind.” Hermann huffed; his fingers twitched at his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something,” he grumbled, “that I feel I should share with you.” Newt raised his eyebrows expectantly. Hermann huffed again. Newt could see Hermann’s jaw working around the words, could see him trying to choose them carefully, and it felt like he’d swallowed a chunk of ice. The air in the room felt thick and tense. Then Hermann sighed. “I believe I have a further mutation,” he said finally. Newt slumped in relief (though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting Hermann to say). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, eyes twinkling with zeal. “Do you have more ridges or something?” Hermann’s mouth wrinkled and he tensed up, his lips pressing firmly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it dude? Come on, don’t tease,” Newt whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cunt has</span>
  <em>
    <span> feelers</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hermann spat, going red from his ears to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Newt squeaked, his own cheeks going hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to repeat myself,” Hermann snapped, face somehow getting redder. He started pacing the short length of Newt’s room, rubbing the hem of his sweater vest between his fingers. Newt bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… can I see?” Hermann glared at him, flaring his nostrils-but he didn’t say ‘no,’ so Newt slunk closer to him, batting his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Hermann? I think it should be examined by a professional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know one?” Newt rolled his eyes and pushed gently at Hermann’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you big baby,” he laughed. “I’ve seen you naked tons of times. How is this different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> different,” Hermann mumbled, letting himself be guided toward the bed. Newt easily stripped him of his oversized pants and too-tight briefs, but he only got a brief glance of Hermann’s cunt before Hermann sat on the edge of the bed and pressed his legs firmly closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermann,” Newt sighed. He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Hermann’s thighs. “Just let me look at you for a minute?” Hermann was nearly pouting, steadfastly avoiding looking anywhere near Newt, flush still staining his cheeks. Newt blew out a breath; leaned up on his knees and brushed a kiss over Hermann’s lips. “Relax for me honey,” he breathed, pressing their lips together more firmly. Hermann whined quietly, letting Newt coax his lips open and deepen the kiss. When some of the tension leaked out of him and he started kissing back more insistently, Newt let one hand inch toward Hermann’s inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horrible little man,” Hermann mumbled; his thighs falling open under Newt’s touch. Newt pressed another little kiss to the corner of Hermann’s mouth before he pulled back and sat on his heels. He licked his lips absentmindedly as his eyes swept over Hermann’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were four feelers in total-two peeking out from under his clit hood, and two curled up, just covering his hole. They were shorter than Newt expected, probably only as long as the top portion of his thumb; and thicker, but not by much. The top pair were a paler pink than Hermann’s clit, and the bottom pair were nearly tan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt hummed. He was still rubbing Hermann’s inner thigh with his thumb, the tip almost but not quite touching his pussy. He curiously ran one finger over the feelers near Hermann’s clit, and watched them twitch and reach toward the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are more like palps actually,” he said conversationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Hermann breathed, trying to pin his unfocused eyes on Newt. Newt grinned up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just taking notes,” he said, letting his finger trace down Hermann’s labia. He was surprised by how wet Hermann was when he teased his hole. Hermann huffed out a breath that was almost a moan. “That feel good honey?” Newt asked, teasing and husky. He slowly pressed one finger into Hermann’s cunt, making Hermann whine. The palps under his hole tickled the base of Newt’s finger as they felt around; Hermann sucked in a breath. “Can you use your words for me Hermann? Tell me what you’re feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel… you,” Hermann said, his forehead wrinkling. Newt raised a brow; Hermann squeezed his eyes shut. “Your finger. Where they’re touching you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re definitely palps then.” Newt hummed. “That’s kinda weird. What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The, ah, these ones,” Hermann reached down and spread his lips, pulling up to reveal his swollen clit. Newt could immediately see what he was indicating-the upper palps had grown out of the sides of Hermann’s clit, and were currently folded over it, skittering over his clit, feeling around. “I can feel all of them,” Hermann moaned, covering his face with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you can feel all three, instead of just the stimulation on your dick?” Newt asked, just to clarify. Hermann nodded weakly. “Are the palps themselves sensitive?” Newt pulled his finger out of Hermann and gingerly trapped one of the lower palps between his thumb and forefinger. Hermann whimpered. “Tell me how it feels?” Newt prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not-” Hermann took a deep, steadying breath, “Not exactly pleasurable, but… wholly overwhelming. Not unenjoyable.” Newt hummed; rubbed the palp gently. Hermann made a punched out noise, his hips twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a lot, I get it,” Newt said, more to himself than to Hermann. He kept gingerly rubbing the palp absentmindedly until Hermann whimpered, trying to pull away. “Sorry,” Newt said quickly. He reached up with his clean hand to cup Hermann’s cheek. “You’re doing very well,” he said, once Hermann’s eyes met his. Hermann’s cheeks went pink and he made a little noise in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep being good for me? Tell me how it feels when I touch you?” Hermann swallowed thickly; nodded slowly. Newt patted his cheek. “Good boy.” Hermann whined quietly, leaning back on his hands. Newt watched him carefully as he dragged his thumb from the bottom of Hermann’s cunt to his clit, letting the feelers brush his skin. “How does that feel?” Newt prompted. Hermann exhaled sharply, his eyes falling closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange. Good. Ah, you have a callus on your fingertip.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool,” Newt mumbled, making another mental note. He moved to pull back Hermann’s hood with one thumb and circle his clit with the other. The feelers reached for him when he got close, but he could see that they had a very limited range of motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can taste you,” Hermann said, like the words burst out of him. “Your sweat, and my…” he trailed off, going a little crossed eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can taste yourself on me?” Newt asked. “That’s hot, Hermann. I don’t even have to touch your pretty little mouth to show you how good you taste.” He easily slipped two fingers in Hermann’s hole as he spoke, moving them slowly as he continued circling his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton,” Hermann moaned, his grip on Newt’s sheets tightening. Without preamble, Newt replaced his thumb with his tongue. The palps reached for him-they felt weird, almost tickling his tongue. Hermann groaned, tilting his head back. His arms were shaking, thighs and hips twitching. Newt smiled as he lapped at Hermann’s clit; started fucking him faster with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s whines got higher in his throat and his arms finally gave out on him. He laid splayed out on Newt’s bed, canting his hips up into Newt’s mouth, moaning loud and wanton. His thighs clamped around Newt’s ears and one of his heels dug into Newt’s back, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel, Hermann?” Newt asked, barely pulling away from Herman’s clit before he sucked it back into his mouth. Hermann jolted, his next moan nearly a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Newton,” he gasped, squirming and writhing under Newt’s touch. Newt felt him clench, could hear the break in Hermann’s voice that meant he was close. He smiled around Hermann’s clit, working his fingers just a bit faster. His little hum of satisfaction was drowned out by Hermann’s shout as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s chest heaved as he came down; his thighs were twitching where they were still closed around Newt’s head. He whined in his throat when Newt carefully eased his fingers out of him, and didn’t move at all as Newt rose to get them cleaned up. His heavy eyelids fell closed; when he opened them again Newt was sitting next to him, looking down at him with a fond smile. Hermann turned his flushed face into Newt’s thigh, humming, and when he next closed his eyes he fell into an easy sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were especially busy, or absorbed in work, Newt and Hermann would share their lunches in the lab. Generally one of them would slip out and grab lunch for two, then bring it back and entice the other away from his work long enough to eat. Today it was Hermann who brought lunch-something fragrant and local that he couldn’t remember the name of but that he knew Newt liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unceremoniously slid Newt’s tray in front of him and sat on the stool on the other side of the table, focusing on his own food. Hermann started eating quietly, watching Newt closely. He watched Newt lean away from his microscope and slip his glasses back down over his eyes; watched Newt blink a few times and turn to his food, before blinking a few more times; watched Newt’s hands twitch before they moved toward his tray. They ate together in comfortable silence, the air seeming to have a dreamlike quality to it; a pleasant haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m growing scales,” Newt said over his tray. “They aren’t even erogenous. I feel like you’re getting all the cool stuff.” He pouted at Hermann pathetically. Hermann rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call any significant mutation ‘cool,’ Newton,” he scoffed, shoving another forkful of food into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me dude? This has been one of my fantasies since I was like, ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Hermann mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think your feelers are cool? You seem to like them a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Newt asked, almost accusing. Hermann flushed, his shoulders inching up toward his ears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasurable or otherwise, I was quite fine with my body before it grew additional, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts,” he groused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look dude,” Newt said, standing. He rucked up his shirt until his belly was exposed, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Hermann reeled, gripping the edge of the table to keep from falling off his stool. Newt gestured vehemently at where he was holding his pants out of the way. There was a spattering of shining scales dotted across Newt’s tattooed belly. Their light blue color stood out in stark contrast to the red inked into his skin. “Tell me that’s not awesome.” Hermann took a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat, leaning forward a little in his seat. He reached out a hand, then hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” he asked, looking up at Newt’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Hermann nodded slightly, then let his hand brush the scales. They were-to Hermann’s surprise-very dry, and covered in tiny, almost invisible bumps. There were more on Newt’s other side, Hermann noticed, so he reached out his other hand to touch those too. “There are more,” Newt blurted after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there now?” Hermann asked, pulling his hands away. Newt struggled with the buttons on his shirt until he could slip it off his shoulders and dump it in a ball on the table. Hermann’s eyes raked over Newt’s arms, which he knew were strong (strong enough to hold Hermann up against the wall while he fucked him until he couldn’t stand, and then to carry him to bed). He licked his lips absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here,” Newt said, gesturing at his sides; toward the back side of his ribcage. His cheeks were pink. Hermann brushed his fingertips over the newly revealed scales almost reverently; he watched the light reflect off them with a special kind of intensity. Newt squirmed under his touch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not erogenous?” Hermann asked, cocking a brow; his smile teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s just you,” Newt murmured, flushing. Hermann hummed with satisfaction, a warmth unfurling in his chest, his hands gliding up Newt’s sides. He barely scraped his nails down the iridescent scales dusting Newt’s ribcage, making Newt shiver.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think perhaps we should spend the night together,” Hemann said in a hushed voice, pulling Newt closer with his stupid skinny tie, which he’d left on in his rush. “I’d like to see all of your new scales.” Newt laughed nervously as Hermann tugged on his tie and pulled him into a soft kiss. They both knew they didn’t have time to do anything more while they were working, but they spent a few minutes kissing leisurely before they finished their food and went back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt woke up in Hermann’s bed. He knew it was Hermann’s bed without opening his eyes-the sheets under him were soft, the pillow under his head firm and comfortable; everything smelled vaguely of chalkdust. Hermann shifted on the mattress next to him, mumbling in his sleep. Newt smiled, reaching up slowly to rub at his eyes and fumble for his glasses on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he shoved his glasses onto his face and wriggled out of bed, trying not to disturb Hermann, Newt thought. The day before had been so much-it was still sinking in that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>won the war</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew it was real by the aches all over his body; the slight dizziness he’d had since the mad dash to the helicopter; the red ring around his left iris that he caught a glimpse of in the mirror. He thought that maybe he should be worried-about the future, what the absence of the Kaiju would mean for his work-but all Newt could focus on was the little part of his brain that was Hermann’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hermann wake up as he was washing his hands; he felt the spike of panic that went through him when Newt wasn’t at his side, and he felt the wave of relief when Hermann registered the warmth of the bed next to him, and the sound of the water running in the sink. Maybe it should’ve taken some getting used to, having Hermann in his brain, but it just felt like a natural extension of their relationship (because it was a relationship now; it always had been). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Newt said softly as he came out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You woke me up,” Hermann grumbled sleepily. Newt huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you sleep?” he asked, though he knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have strange dreams,” Hermann mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Newt asked, climbing back up on the bed. Hermann immediately tucked himself into Newt’s side with a sleepy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t generally dream,” he mumbled. “My medication.” Newt hummed; he wriggled around until he was on his side, facing Hermann; their noses almost touching. He jumped when Hermann laid his ice cold hands on his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, dude,” Newt yelped. He laughed at himself a moment later, kissing Hermann chastely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm,” Hermann said simply, moving his hands and splaying his fingers across Newt’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a literal icicle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a perfect match,” Hermann murmured. He tucked his face into Newt’s neck, not seeing Newt’s watery smile but knowing it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sappy so early. I’ll cry,” Newt said emphatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s after noon, Newton,” Hermann said with a quiet chuckle, kissing Newt’s throat gently. His hands wandered up Newt’s spine, drawing goosebumps over the skin. His fingers stopped just below Newt’s messy hair, drawing little circles on the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have ridges now too,” Hermann said quietly. He brushed his fingers up the back of Newt’s neck, where there was a line of hard ridges jutting out of his spine. He leaned up on his elbow so he could see them more clearly. A portion of the skin had already peeled off, revealing the same rough, dark skin that covered Hermann’s ridges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that’s why I’ve been so itchy the last few days?” Newt asked, squirming and reaching up to scratch at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost definitely. Mine itched significantly until all the skin was gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That fuckin sucks,” Newt laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I’m sure I can distract you darling,” Hermann purred, leaning down to nip at Newt’s earlobe. Newt groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can, baby.” Hermann snorted as he started kissing down Newt’s neck, his fingers dancing down Newt’s sides and gently pressing into the skin. Newt’s breathing was already picking up-he could feel what Hermann was imagining, what he was planning on doing to Newt, and hoping that Newt would do to him. Newt knew that this was what they’d been missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have all the time in the world now,” Hermann breathed, his lips hovering centimeters from Newt’s own. A shiver went down Newt’s spine a second before Hermann pushed him onto his back and kissed him fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt collapsed into the mattress, breathing hard. Hermann was stretched out next to him, looking smug and satisfied, like a lazy cat-a very sexy, adorable cat that was also the love of his life. They were both flushed, sweat cooling on their skin, which was littered with bruises and marks; the sheets were bunched and wrinkled, blankets pushed to the floor. Neither of them had any desire to straighten up, both too satiated and exhausted to want to do anything but curl up and fall back asleep. A gentle silence fell over them, filled only with their slowly steadying breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we’re gonna keep mutating still?” Newt asked. It had just occurred to him; he still didn’t know what exactly had caused the mutations in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t thought about it. Perhaps,” Hermann hummed sleepily. Newt nudged him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be really cool if I got feelers too,” he said, and he knew Hermann could hear his cheeky grin. “Would make humping even more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you be so crass?” Hermann whined tired, burying his face in his pillow. Newt laughed, nudging him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.” Newt beamed. “You love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Hermann grumbled. Newt laughed again, rolling over to sling his arm around Hermann’s waist. He tucked his face into Hermann’s neck, humming contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said, voice muffled. “Also I know that turned you on. I can feel it.” Hermann groaned into his pillow; Newt chuckled, slipping a hand up under Hermann’s flimsy undershirt. “I can’t believe you’re ready to go again. I thought for sure you would’ve passed out by now.” Hermann turned and kissed him soundly, pulling away after only a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should find something better to do with your mouth, love,” he said, “or I’ll make you wash the sheets.” Newt snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you were gonna make me do them anyway,” he murmured, pressing a little kiss to Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann hummed, and Newt laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann’s shower was way nicer than Newt’s. The showerhead had different pressure settings, there was a built in seat, he had one of those non-slip mats. Newt took maybe a little longer than strictly necessary getting ready. He pointedly did not look down at himself while he did-he and Hermann had started seeing through each other’s eyes briefly, at random times, and they were busy that day (apparently). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling?” Hermann called through the door, “are you quite finished?” Newt looked toward the door like a deer in headlights, some shampoo still running down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda?” he squeaked. He quickly shut off the faucet and shook himself, sliding open the shower curtain after his frantic groping for his towel proved fruitless. He squinted at the blurry room, pulling his towel down with a little huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot my pills, love,” Hermann’s voice said. “I’ll just be a minute.” Before Newt could react the handle was turning and Hermann was pushing the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Newt said, like an idiot, drawing Hermann’s attention toward him. He didn’t even think to try and cover himself with the towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hermann said in shock, his eyes immediately drawn down to Newt’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s never good to hear,” Newt chuckled nervously. He started rubbing his hair dry, hoping that Hermann wouldn’t know he was just trying to hide his face, and knowing that he totally did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look… different,” Hermann said delicately. Newt heard the tap of his cane getting closer as he crossed the room to stand barely a foot from where Newt was stood on the bathmat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt had watched his genitals change over the last two weeks with apprehension. It started with his labia elongating slightly; then his clit enlarged, pulling back toward his body a little; then a little lump formed under his hole. Over the period of a week he watched the lump grow until it was a long, curling tentacle. His labia turned into tentacles too, shorter than the third, but no less prehensile. They were all the same glowing blue as his clit, with purplish, feathered edges.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad different?” Newt asked hesitantly from behind his towel shield. Hermann smiled softly, his hand coming up to gently pull the towel from Newt’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends,” he said. He was looking Newt over with a hawk’s eye, his gaze burning Newt’s skin. Newt had to physically keep himself from squirming; his new tentacle things started to uncurl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hermann said, something dangerous in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve kinda got a mind of their own,” Newt laughed, cheeks turning pink. The tentacles were wide and flat when they unfurled, their tips round and slick. When Newt had tried to touch himself they’d slithered over his skin, grabbing and pulling on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How interesting,” Hermann breathed. “May I touch you?” he asked, looking up at Newt from under his long, long eyelashes. His pupils were dilated; Newt’s cheeks went red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he squeaked, “please. Go ahead.” Hermann leaned forward and gave Newt a long, slow kiss, only pulling back-and only slightly-when he felt Newt relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been hiding this from me, my love?” he asked quietly, his lips brushing Newt’s. His fingers lightly skated over Newt’s new appendages. Newt inhaled sharply, his fingernails biting into his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” he said, voice shaky. “I just wasn’t sure when it would be done changing. And it’s been-” he jolted as Hermann’s fingers slipped behind the tentacles to rub insistently at his hole, “really sensitive. Really, really sensitive.” Hermann hummed. He watched Newt’s tentacles wrap around his wrist and pull, letting them guide his fingers into Newt’s wet cunt. “God,” Newt groaned, burying his face in the crook of his own elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite wet, darling,” Hermann said with surprise. “That’s unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I th-think it’s part of the mutation. I’ve been soaking through my boxers for like, two weeks.” Newt took a deep, shuddering breath. “Sometimes more than once a day, even when I wasn’t really turned on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting.” Hermann smiled roguishly as he guided Newt to sit on the edge of the tub and then settled between his legs. Newt sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we have stuff to do today?” he laughed, voice high and trembling. “Like, important stuff?” Hermann smiled up at him serenely, placing his hands gently on Newt’s knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that can wait darling. It would seem I have something new to learn about my partner.” Newt shivered. Hermann inched his hands up Newt’s thighs, swiping his thumbs over the still damp skin. When he got close to Newt’s tentacles, which were wriggling almost impatiently, he stopping, humming quietly. “Your stretchmarks are blue,” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Newt breathed. “I guess I was so focused on the tentacles, I didn’t notice.” Hermann leaned forward and brushed feather-light kisses over Newt’s stretchmarks. Newt’s breaths started coming quicker-his tentacles kept brushing Hermann’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quite like them,” Hermann said, voice low and rumbling. He brushed one hand over Newt’s stretchmarks before letting it travel to Newt’s cunt, teasing a finger over his big clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Newt gasped, hips twitching. Hermann chuckled at him and Newt flushed. Newt’s tentacles were wrapping around Hermann’s fingers, twining between them and tugging them gently. Hermann chuckled again, finally pressing his fingers to Newt’s hole again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re quite needy, aren’t they?” he asked conversationally as he pressed two fingers easily into Newt’s wet hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Newt asked intelligently. His thighs were already trembling, and he was fighting not to fuck up into Hermann’s touches so he didn’t fall off the edge of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they get that from you,” Hermann continued, a smile curling his lips. He fingered Newt slowly, watching with rapt attention the ways Newt’s face changed. The longest tentacle wound itself around the base of Hermann’s fingers, pressing them in deeper on every thrust. The other tentacles spread out and up, leaking slick down Newt’s cunt and all over Hermann’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Newt moaned. The wet sound of Hermann fingering him echoed off the tile walls of the bathroom. “I’m gonna cum, Hermann.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already, love?” Hermann teased, his pace picking up slightly. Newt’s fingers scrambled on the edge of the tub, which was slick with condensation. The room was still full with steam; Newt felt hot all over. He whined loudly when Hermann shifted the position of his hand and his fingers hit something that made Newt see stars. “You like that?” Hermann breathed. Newt couldn’t do anything but nod, his mouth hanging open as he gasped and moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” he managed to squeak, his eyes squeezing shut. Hermann hummed-Newt could hear the smug satisfaction on his face and it just made him moan more. Hermann placed a gentle kiss on Newt’s stomach; Newt scrambled to grab Hermann’s shoulder, shouting as he came. His tentacles all clenched down around Hermann’s hand, pushing his fingers just that much deeper, making Newt squeak. “Fuck,” he rasped, his hips still twitching. Hermann chuckled quietly, kissing across Newt’s tummy as he waited for the tentacles to release him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you don’t feel up to traipsing around the Shatterdome now,” Hermann said with a mischievous smile, more statement than question. Newt huffed a laugh, sagging, letting his hands move back to the tub’s edge. His tentacles started to loosen, slowly uncurling from Hermann’s hand, folding up like they did when Newt wasn’t aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to get back in bed with my wonderful partner and his amazing hands actually,” Newt said, still out of breath. Hermann laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he leaned his forehead against Newt’s tummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can certainly be arranged,” he said, lacing his clean fingers with Newt’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermann did eventually cajole Newt into taking care of their responsibilities, and it turned out there were quite a few more that they were neglecting than they thought. They spent the whole next week running around between meetings and press conferences, rearranging the lab and signing papers. They were exhausted, and Newt could tell that Hermann was getting fractious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just roll over for me, honey,” Newt cooed, running his fingers lightly down Hermann’s side as they laid in bed together during their first real break in days. “I’ll take care of you.” Hermann sighed, rolling his neck tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will,” he said. He splayed one hand over Newt’s pec, looking at it for a moment before he pushed gently. Newt grinned and hopped off the bed, darting to his dresser. Their rooms had sort of morphed together as the days passed, more and more of Newt’s stuff making its way to Hermann’s room before they decided to officially start sharing. Newt dug through his top drawer, pulling out his harness and Hermann’s favorite dildo, gathering their lube and some towels before going to the closet to grab Hermann’s cushion. He heard Hermann shuffling around on the bed, trying to get comfortable on his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann squirmed impatiently where he was sprawled naked on his stomach. Newt patted his hip when he came back to the bed, clucking his tongue condescendingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Newt teased. “You really that desperate already?” Hermann huffed irritably, but he stopped wriggling around. Newt chuckled to himself as he tucked Hermann’s wedge pillow under his hips. Then he quickly slipped into his harness, methodically tightening the straps, making sure it was secure before he climbed on the bed behind Hermann. He reveled in the little shiver that went down Hermann’s spine when he heard Newt snap the lube open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt’s tentacles reached toward the base of his strapon, wrapping around it as best they could while Newt poured lube over it. It was a sizeable dildo, not particularly long but thick enough that Newt almost couldn’t close his fingers around it-Hermann loved the ridge at the head, especially when Newt teased him with it, tugging at his rim. As Newt dragged the strap along the cleft of Hermann’s ass, his tentacles started leaking slick, dripping it all over Hermann and the bed. Hermann sucked in a breath, pressing back toward Newt when he felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like that, baby,” Newt said, voice breathy. “Dirty old man,” he chuckled. Hermann made a noise in his throat that Newt knew was the start of a protest, which died on his tongue when Newt lightly swatted his ass. Newt moved so the dildo rubbed against Hermann’s pussy, the head nudging Hermann’s clit when he pushed forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton,” Hermann said, voice stuck somewhere between bossy and pleading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna be teased today?” Newt asked, a genuine question. Hermann contemplated it for a moment; shook his head slightly. “I can do that,” Newt murmured. He reached under Hermann to spread his lips, pressing the head of the dildo against Hermann’s hole. Hermann inhaled sharply, the sound turning to a groan as Newt slowly eased in. When Hermann relaxed into the mattress, reaching back to pat blindly at Newt’s arm, Newt started to move.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started fucking Hermann at a steady pace, pushing all the way in before pulling out until just the head was in, and then pushing in again. He rubbed his thumbs over Hermann’s hips gently. When Hermann started breathing harder, gasping quietly with every exhale, Newt sped up, fucking him just a bit harder. Hermann cried out, hips twitching and pushing him back on Newt’s strap. Newt’s tentacles were steadily leaking, the angle of Hermann’s hips making their slick run down the dildo, coating Hermann’s pussy. The wet, sloppy sound of it filled the room, and Hermann flushed out to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh Gott, Newton,” he moaned, burying his face in his pillow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Feel good baby? Love me fucking you?” Newt asked breathlessly, his hand moving from Hermann’s hip to his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wet,” Hermann whimpered, “Filthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, honey. You can barely talk,” Newt cooed. He planted his hands on the bed next to Hermann’s hips, fucking him faster and harder. Hermann cried out wordlessly, his grip on the sheets going white knuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton,” he whined, “Newton.” One of Hermann’s hands shot out toward the headboard as he came, his nails scrambling over the smooth wood surface and scratching at it slightly. Newt cooed at him, slowing his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even have to touch you,” Newt said, sounding almost impressed. His voice lost its teasing tone, and he ran a hand soothingly over Hermann’s lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hermann croaked. Newt grinned. He waited a moment before he pulled out, huffing a laugh at Hermann’s little groan. He started wriggling out of his harness as Hermann came back to himself and rolled over. Hermann’s chest heaved; his hands occasionally twitched where they’d settled on his stomach. He looked at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, swallowing thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’ve got the energy to eat me out?” Newt asked, his face appearing over Hermann’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Hermann said tiredly. “Though I think I’d prefer you use my face.” Newt wiggled happily, crawling back up on the bed in a rush. He settled with his knees on either side of Hermann’s head, his pussy hovering over Hermann’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love riding your face,” Newt said, his heart rate picking up again as Hermann stuck his tongue out, waiting patiently for Newt to sit on it. Newt dragged his clit over Hermann’s tongue with a long groan. “You’ve got that perfect mouth, just begging to be used.” Hermann hummed quietly. He flicked his tongue the next time Newt’s clit passed over it, making Newt’s hips twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Newt sighed, smiling. He let his head roll back as he humped Hermann’s mouth, reveling in the sensation. He loved this-Hermann letting him set the pace and have complete control; it made his heart swell (and his dick twitch). Hermann pulled back after awhile, just when Newt was starting to speed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to suck your cock now, darling,” he said simply, looking up at Newt with his big brown eyes. Newt groaned. He rolled his head back again, letting his eyes fall closed as Hermann’s lips closed around his clit. Hermann alternated between teasing him with his tongue and sucking on his clit, occasionally running his tongue up Newt’s folds. He knew just how Newt liked it. Newt squeaked when Hermann brought his hands up to squeeze at Newt’s ass, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Hermann,” Newt moaned. He looked down, at Hermann’s face between his legs, and immediately felt lightheaded. His labial tentacles were curled around Hermann’s jaw, the glowing tips stroking the hollow of his cheeks as he sucked on Newt’s clit. The longer bottom tentacle was almost caressing Hermann’s throat, stroking it as it worked around his gasps and moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” Newt groaned through his teeth. “They love you almost as much as I do,” he chuckled. Hermann exhaled sharply through his nose, moving to lap at Newt’s soaked pussy. Newt whined, reaching down to rub his clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so close, eyes going glassy as he watched Hermann eat him out, his long eyelashes brushing his flushed cheeks. Newt worked his clit faster, desperate to cum so he could slide down Hermann’s body and lick his cum out of Hermann’s mouth. When Hermann pushed his tongue into Newt’s pussy Newt tensed with a shout, his hand flying over his clit. He was so overwhelmed with his orgasm that he almost didn’t realize that he’d squirted on Hermann’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt slumped, breathing heavy, scooting off Hermann’s face and planting his hands on either side of Hermann’s head to support himself. He got dizzy watching Hermann’s tongue dart out to lick Newt’s cum off his face. Hermann looked so debauched-lips red, slick with spit and cum; hair messy and stuck to his forehead; his whole face glistening with Newt’s cum. Newt could feel his tentacles still moving, sensing his continued arousal. He finally slipped down the bed and kissed Hermann deeply, licking into his mouth so he could taste himself. Hermann moaned happily, his hands coming up to skate up and down Newt’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” he teased, his voice rough. Newt groaned, burying his face in Hermann’s neck. His groan turned into a laugh when he felt Hermann jerk-his longer tentacle had brushed up Hermann’s cunt. “Insatiable as ever,” Hermann murmured. He kissed Newt’s temple gently, running his fingers over the ridges at Newt’s nape, and Newt’s wildly beating heart fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love that about me,” Newt said, turning his head so he could pepper kisses across Hermann’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hermann said, sighing contentedly. He squeezed Newt in a brief hug. “I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Newt beamed, pressing his smile into Hermann’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. Mutations and all.” Hermann chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, now, that I will concede. They are ‘cool.’” Newt whooped, pushing himself up so he could throw his hands in the air. Hermann laughed, his hand falling off Newt’s back to lay gently on his thigh. He looked up at Newt with ardent affection, a fond smile coming to his face. It seemed a silly thing to think, in his afterglow, but as much as the war had taken from him, he was eternally grateful that it had given him Newt. He had thought it many times before-and as he watched Newt tumble off the bed and stumble to the bathroom, rambling animatedly, he knew he would think it many times more in their future. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>